


Every Last Word

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hot Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, in the middle of a heatwave with no AC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Last Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Dawn was rising on the horizon as whimpers and moans of pleasure continued to fill the bedroom. Making love, writhing and grinding together, his lips and hands caressed his beautiful mate, leaving Jensen breathless. The alpha is determined, driven by lust, he wanted to give his lover the best body shaking, toe curling, soul ravaging orgasm. 

The air is suffocating. Sweltering. Far too thick to even breath without his chest clutching, his lungs tight with the need for oxygen. The Southern heat seeps into his skin, burns his honey-golden freckles, the sweat pours off his body as his passionate lover clings to him. 

Jared is set on marking him; trailing biting kisses up and down the column of his throat...The alpha is not immune to the charm of an omega in heat. He could smell Jensen, how wet he was, sweet arousal glistening around the rim of his tight hole and smelling so sweet like honey his mouth watered. The tight, wet heat surrounding his cock triggers blazing white-hot pleasure deep in his stomach, and Jared growls, there’s no attempt at muffling the sounds that slip from his lips as he holds his mate in his arms. 

It feels amazing, its biology, Jensen cannot deny how hard he is, and still he feels like he cannot breathe with the heat hanging thick in the air and the pleasure reaching overwhelming heights. He is a quiet bottom, not purring or growling with pleasure like the alpha, but instead allows little gasps and needy whines slips from his lips, which are music to Jared’s ears and fuel his desire. 

It doesn’t matter if Jensen is wailing like a back alley whore or as silent as a church mouse, every sound he makes proves how much he is enjoying the mating. Even with his skin burning and the air musky, too hot to breathe it seems like, he is so aroused his head is swimming in endorphins. Jensen leans in, buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck and breathes deep; musk and leather swarm his senses and the aroma has his head spinning, his hips jerking, his cock hardening against Jared's stomach and leave a sticky wetness between them. 

He pulls back enough to gaze into Jared's eyes, but his mate kisses along his jaw, nuzzles him, scents his arousal and presses his hips faster into the heat of his body, and still Jensen doesn’t think to ask him to stop. Doesn’t want it to stop. The need to come is nearly overwhelming as the hot air trapped between them. 

Jensen’s beautiful green eyes flutter close and his breath hitches on a rough, gasping moan, shivers zipping down his spine as he feels his mate’s knot thicken inside him. Jared can hear Jensen's sharp intake of breath every time he slips in, feeling the wet, warm heat cling to his thickness, and his own breathing gets harsher as he holds Jensen tighter, locking him in a passionate embrace. 

The alpha moans, making soft, audible growls of pleasure that vibrated through Jensen’s body, only arousing the omega that much more. Jensen’s cock was straining between them, pre-cum wetting the skin and leaving it sticky and wet and warm, only adding to the sensations that are already burning hot between them. His eyes are closed and his bottom lip is caught firmly between his teeth, and his face is masked with pleasure that only adds to his beauty. 

Jared felt Jensen shiver in his touch; Jensen was eager to come, more than a little now that the finish line is in sight; they’ve been making love for hours, burning off the mating heat, and he is sore and exhausted, soaked with sweat and burning up, and the promise of cool, pure bliss is within sight. 

Between Jared mouthing at his jaw, nipping and kiss, and the sensation of his lover deep inside him, Jensen’s pink, soft lips part on a moan. Jared keeps rocking into him, a little harder, faster each time, and Jensen is soon writhing and gasps for air and he’s coming, shaken to his core by the pleasure and heat tangled up together. He lays completely limp when the fire storm passes, and a smile forms on his lips as Jared cuddles up with him, nuzzling his warm skin affectingly. 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Jared whispers, only seconds before nipping gently at Jensen’s throat to leave yet another love bite upon the soft skin, and Jensen relishes the fact that come dawn when they greet the pack, everyone will know he belongs to Jared. 

Jensen smiles brightly and hugs Jared tightly, kissing his sweet, soft lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686546.html?thread=90203858#t90203858)


End file.
